one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Liu Kang vs Anakin Skywalker
Liu Kang vs Anakin Skywalker '''is the first episode of KingDedede8888's What-If? One Minute Melee series. It features Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monk Liu Kang fighting against Star Wars's Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker. Intro '''2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Arena: Mortal Kombat 9's Rooftop (Night version) Outworld was invading Earthrealm, to merge the two realms. Raiden knew that without a Mortal Kombat Tournament, trying to merge the realms would lead to emperor Shao Kahn's destruction by the Elder Gods. Liu Kang, however, did not. He had to kill the god of thunder, who he thought had gone insane at the moment the future Raiden sent him the profecy, to be able to save his realm. He covered his fist in flames, to literally crush his former master's heart, but Outworld's portal suddenly opened. (Cues Mortal Kombat 9: Courtyard, Night) A bunch of Tarkateans came out of the portal, running towards the defenders, followed by Mr. Asshole, who was slowly walking out of the portal. Both former allies stopped fighting to defend themselves from the invasors but before the Outworlders could reach them, they were all hit by a Lazer Beam, blowing them up. (Music Stops.) After having his soldiers killed, the emperor, who had just gotten off the portal, got scared, did a Willheim Scream, and jumped back to the portal. closing it. Both Earthrealmers were confused, until they looked around, and saw a bunch of men with white armors, known as Stormtroopers, marching towards them, repeatedely shooting laser beams, followed by a man with a cloak, calmly walking towards the same direction. (Cues Star Wars Episode I- Duel of The Fates) Raiden used thunders to protect himself from the lasers, and counter attack, killing all the Troopers. But the other man removed his cloak, and grabbed a handle, which some kind of green laser sword popped out of. The weapon was known as the lightsaber. The former elder god shot thunder at the man, known as Anakin Skywalker, but the lightsaber reflected it, which electrocuted Raiden to death. While Liu Kang wanted to take his former master down, he knew Anakin was very clearly an enemy, so he got into fighting stance. Great, another one. If you must die, SO BE IT!'-'' Said the Shaolin Monk, getting in fighting stance. '''You underestimate my power!'-'' Answered the former Jedi, now holding the Lightsaber with both hands. '''GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! 60 Kang shot a fiery flame in the shape of the dragon at his opponent, who swung the weapon, destroying the projectile. He then shot a large fireball, who was destroyed at the same manner. The Jedi then jumped at the Monk, with the saber lifted high above his head, and tries to hit him with a downwards slash, but the fighter quickly dodged and punched him in the face, making him drop the lightsaber and flinch. The Shaolin Monk then covered his hand in flames, ready to kill the opponent, but Anakin stopped him with the force, lifted him, and threw him at a nearby pillar. Liu Kang almost lost consciousness, but he quickly recovered, and noticed Skywalker was force-lifting a giant rock, which was part of a building destroyed by the Outworlders. He knew that he hadn't got time enough to get up and dodge it when the enemy throwed the rock, so he rolled under the flying object to avoid getting hit. 50 Liu got up right after rolling, ran towards the Sith Lord, and punched him in the face, causing blood to fly out of his mouth. The Monk then hit the Jedi with a bicycle kick, which sent him flying five meters away. Kang ran towards his opponent, and prepared to stomp him in the stomach. Anakin threw him away using the Force, then pulled the lightsaber towards him. He grabbed the lazer sword, got up, and threw it at the enemy, who ducked, but didn't notice there was a pillar behind him, which was cut in half, and almost fell on him. But the Monk managed to grab with one hand, stop it from falling, and punch it, destroying it in various pieces. The fighter grabbed one of them and threw at the enemy. 40 The lightsaber came back to Anakin, who grabbed it, and slashed the piece of the pillar, cutting it in 2 even smaller pieces. Kang then started throwing multiple fireballs, all of which Skywalker destroyed with the lazer sword, for some seconds 30 Liu Kang continued shooting the Fireballs, all of which Anakin destroyed. The Shaolin Monk noticed that, while the Jedi kept swinging the lightsaber, he slowly walked towards him. Kang knew that if it kept going that way, he would end up getting stabbed in the neck, so he grabbed his Dragon Sword, and both combatants rushed towards each other, clashing their weapons. Despite being stronger, Liu Kang retreated after he noticds his sword was getting sliced in two. He now only held the handle, while the blade had fallen into the groud. The Monk ducked an horizontal slice, and threw the handle at Anakin's face, causing it to bleed. He then grabbed his other weapon, the nunchaku, and ran towards the stunned enemy. 20 Just as Liu was swinging the nunchaku, less than 1 meter away from his opponent, Skywalker stopped his hand using the Force. Kang then used his other hand to pull the broken sword handle from the Jedi's face, and tried to stab the Sith Lord's neck with it, but he threw him away again with the Force. When the fighter got up, he raised his hand to throw the nunchaku, but his enemy force-lifted the broken blade and threw it at his arm, making him drop the weapon. The Monk used his other arm to pull the blade out of the wound, but it only caused bigger pain, which made him scream, covering the wound with his healthy hand. "Humph"-'' Grunted Anakin, now force-lifting a rock from a destroyed building next to the Rooftop they were battling on. The Jedi then threw it at his enemy's stomach, causing him to scream in pain, and now covered the hit area with the healthy arm. But the greater pain was yet to come. '''10' Skywalker then lifted dozens of smaller broken pieces from the same destroyed building the rock he lifted came from, and started throwing them very quickly, one by one. The stones pierced through Liu Kang's body, causing bleedings from both holes each one caused. When all the rock had already all passed through the monk, he was tired out, all the wounds were bleeding, and he barely managed to stand still, his head spun in dizzyness. The Sith Lord ran towards him, and impaled him in the chest, then quickly pulled the lightsaber of the enemy's body. K.O! Kang hit the ground, and couldn't even make sounds anymore, but was still alive, suffering, occasionally barely struggling his hands or feet as a pool of blood formed around him. Anakin pressed the Lightsaber's button, retreating the plasma blade back to the handle, put it on his belt, put his cloak back on, turned his back at the fallen opponent, and said: Wouldn't last a minute in Tatooine THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... (Cues Star Wars Theme) ANAKIN SKYWALKER!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:KingDedede8888 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music